


ICING SMUDGE!

by drikstreedur



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, boop, pure unadulturated fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:03:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4508826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drikstreedur/pseuds/drikstreedur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mom Lalonde and Dad Egbert on their first date. Mom got a little cheeky with a fingerful of cake icing. (LARGE IMAGE SIZE, SIDE-SCROLLING IS NECESSARY)</p>
            </blockquote>





	ICING SMUDGE!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BoatsNHoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoatsNHoes/gifts).




End file.
